Archen Am Gwydr
by Aedyn Star
Summary: A crystal to open the gates between the mortal and fairy world. A pair of cleverly disguised class slippers. A kingdom whose fate rests in the hands and feet of one young girl. Cinderella retelling. Title roughly translates from welsh to "shoes of glass"
1. Heibio

On the morning of the first day, Terra, Queen of the Earth and her lover Theocris of the sky smiled down at the world they had created. Beneath them stood tall mountains, rivers flowed, and animals prospered on the land. Humans were there as well, and honored the land as they should. There was still something missing, something that need more than just two Gods to do.

Terra had and idea, but first she called down to the people of the earth. "Do not be afraid by what might happen over the next twelve days. The earth may quake and the volcanoes may spew their ashes, but if you remain faithful you shall be rewarded."

A summit was called, what is now known as the Danu Summit. Here 12 gods and goddesses were called together. Joining their powers they chanted and soon the land was filled with magic. Creatures such as the dragons and unicorns were created, needing magic to live.

The people who had heeded Terra's word were indeed rewarded. They became the Magik Races, such as the fae, the dwarves and the selkies. Those who had retreated to safe havens, and ignored Terra's word were thus unrewarded, and became the Mort Races, those who were cursed with the fate of mortality and no magic. The Mort races were fearful of the Magik races, so separated themselves from the magic world, preferring to live mortal, unmagical lives. Terra and Theocris watched this separation, and not knowing quite how to solve it, they let is be until someone could solve it.

One goddess was angered by the fact she was not included in the Danu Summit. Nox, the goddess of darkness came forward and challenged Terra's position as Queen. Nox was then banished to live on earth as a mortal, unable to use her powers for anything but good. Nox went anything but willingly.

Terra and Theocris were satisfied, feeling that they had rid themselves of Nox. They were wrong however. A mysterious stranger suddenly appeared, and was able to gain and create the title of Queen. Since Terra and Theocris and the other gods were sworn not to meddle in mortal affairs, they could not change the horrors that the new Queen was imposing on their once beautiful land. That was until their daughter Serene came forward.

"I know I can turn things around. Send me down as a mortal and I will restore this beautiful world." Reluctantly Terra and Theocris agreed, and so Serene was sent down to the earth below. Secretly using her powers she was able to reveal Nox as the stranger, and banished her to the hills, forever unable to use her powers.

Nox did not leave willingly. She sweared as she was sent into the mountains "One day I shall return, and take my revenge on you. Do not forget me."

Upon this the people decreed that Serene become their queen. She did so obliging, and began ruling a new age, now known as the Golden Age.

Soon though, Serene grew homesick for the Palace of Light, the home of the gods. She passed on the title of queen to her only daughter Sorcha. From then on, all reigning queens had the blood of the gods within them.

During her reign, Serene asked the finest artisans to create a glass crystal, which would be the livelihood of the earth. This was to assure that the land would never the loose the source of magic, as the crystal contained and eminated the magic. This crystal also opened up a pathway back into the realm of the Mort races, solving a problem the gods could not.

The world had been created, and all forgot about the horrors Nox had caused…


	2. Anrheg

The children still watched her, waiting for more. Glancing out the window Slaine saw the sun was almost beyond the horizon.

"Go on, off to bed." she said, and stood up slowly. The children stood dejectly, and were unwilling to leave with their mothers as they were carried home. Only four children remained, and Slaine smiled at them. They were her children, three boys and one girl. Saraid watched her mother silently as the boys Seamus and Sorley complained boisterously about having to go to bed so early. Nearly 16, Sorley was the oldest of the four children, with the twins Seamus and Strahan following at 14, and Saraid the youngest at 13.

"Hush, hush!" Slaine shushed her children and sheparded them off to bed. Saraid was the last to stand, and followed close behind Strahan as they went into the bedroom.

A family abject to poverty, Slaine and her family lived in a one room hut. The "bedroom" was made by pulling a cloth curtain between the rooms, separating the hearth from the sleeping quarters. Five woolen pallets lay on the floor, and Slaine put each of her children to bed, except for Sorley, who refused to be put to bed. Sorley, with his curly black hair and sparkling blue eyes was a handsome lad, but one who refused to settle down. Since the children had no father, Sorley was the man of the house, and the only one of the five embers who brought in an income working as a stable boy at the manor just east of the village.

Saraid was the last to be laid to bed, and Slaine slowly lowered herself onto her own pallet. The room grew quiet, and soon all the children were asleep. Slaine closed her eyes; t was distracted by a small voice.

"Mother?" Saraid's musical voice cut through the silence. Slaine rolled over on her side and faced her daughter.

'Yes Saraid?"

"Will you finish the story tomorrow?" Saraid asked innocently. Slaine smiled in the darkness at her youngest child.

"Of course dear." Slaine replied. Saraid did not answer, and Slaine rolled back over, thinking to herself about the rest of the story, and how Saraid might play a role in the ending.


	3. Heibio II

The sun was soft upon her golden back and Slaine threw back her head and laughed into the breeze. Today she could be carefree, before having to return to bid as her mother, the Queen told her. Queen Siannon was wise beyond her years; some even claimed she had the blood of the goddess within her.

Slaine smiled softly as she thought of Siannon, when Siannon was acting as her mother and not as Queen. She was quick and playful, something few expected from such a studious and devoted queen. Slaine's smiled left her face as she remembered how long ago that had been. Of recent, Siannon had been to busy to be anything but Queen.

Leaning forward against the neck of her mare Niamh, Slaine galloped across the meadow. Beneath the horses hooves small fairies rose from the grasses flying alongside Slaine as she rode back towards the castle, which lay beyond the woods, glimmering on the horizon. The wind tossed back her hair and Slaine smiled wickedly to herself when she felt her hair ribbon pull itself loose from her hair.

Once entering the woods Slaine slowed Niamh, and then dismounted, letting Niamh graze while Slaine dangled her toes in the nearby stream that ran through the forest. Dappled sunlight shimmered through trees and Slaine watched squirrels bicker among themselves in the trees. Life could not be more perfect.

Slaine woke suddenly and found that Daigh the great sun god had nearly carried his chariot completely across the sky. Quickly she rose and whistled for Niamh. Quickly she mounted the mare, cursing herself for falling asleep.

Swiftly Slaine and her mare traveled through the forest, coming out onto the great veranda belonging to the castle. Several servants saw her approach and a groom rushed over to take Niamh from her care. Even knowing her mother would be furious, Slaine refused, instead leading Niamh to the stables herself.

After Niamh was groomed and watered Slaine made her way through the gardens, above which her sleeping chambers could be found. Nimbly she climbed up the ladder which had been put in place and had to swallow a scream when she found her maid Finsha standing besides the balcony, wringing her hands nervously.

"Sorry my lady." Finsha quickly apologized when she recognized her had started Slaine. Slaine nodded in acceptance for her apology and waited, looking at Finsha expectantly.

"Milady, the queen asks for your immediate audience." Finsha said quickly, her words running together slightly. "She said no need to change, milady." She added when Slaine approached her wardrobe. Slaine looked down at her straw and leaf covered tunic and breeches then shrugged.

"Very well," Slaine replied. She left her room and continued down a hallway. It ended at a dramatically carved door, upon which Slaine knocked gently. It swung open to admit her and Slaine walked to where her mother sat, looking out the window.

Queen Siannon turned and looked at Slaine, her eyes serious. For the first time Slaine noticed the wrinkles about her mother's eyes and mouth, wrinkles of worry beyond Siannon's years.

Queen Siannon smiled slightly at her daughter's complete mess of a dress, but then grew serious.

"Sit Slaine, there are things we need to discuss." Slaine sat upon the chair which had been waiting for her, and at Queen Siannon's nod the servants left. Slaine looked at her mother expectantly and quizzically.

Siannon turned her face away from the sun, her eyes full of a hidden sorrow.

"Slaine, you lead a sheltered life. Until now I did not realize the danger in this. Why tell you before you needed to know. Childhood is a precious gift not to be wasted upon learning to be Queen." Slaine nodded, though her mother's words alarmed her slightly. Was her mother sick? Dying?

Siannon seemed to read her daughter's thoughts. "No, I am not ill, have no worry. But there are things that have come about, tales I have wished I could ignore. It is time you learned of these." Siannon stood and walked over to her bookshelf, skimming the books with her hand. She sighed and turned to look at Slaine.

"You education as not been completely ignored, and that is not what I fear." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper and Slaine had to strain to hear. "You know of the legacy left by Serene and the gods and goddesses, and of the Royal Family's role in it all, correct?"

Slaine nodded in agreement, recalling her many history lessons about the creation of the world and of the goddess of darkness swear of revenge.

"Does this have to do with The Darkness?" Slaine asked. None spoke Nox's name aloud when it could be avoided. Many feared just her name would invoke any spells she had set to get her revenge.

Siannon nodded, inwardly pleased with her daughter's cleverness, but knew here was no time for such now.

"There are tales from the mountain, tales speaking of strange magic happening for no reason, and worse, there has been an up rise in violence." Siannon returned to her seat, facing her daughter.

"We need to be prepared for the worst."


	4. Anrheg II

The next day Slaine rose from her pallet to find her children already dresses and up as Saraid brought over some breakfast.

"Mother, let's go." Seamus whined and Slaine fixed him a stern glare. Even Saraid, always a calm air about her, buzzed with excitement. Slaine smiled.

"Aren't you a little old to be whined like an infant?" Slaine asked Seamus slightly mischievously. Seamus opened his mouth to protest but Sorley cut in.

"Don't argue Seamus, you'll only delay us more." Sorley looked to his mother for praise.

"Thank you Sorley." Slaine rose and quickly dresses, emerging from the curtain that separated the house. They all left the house together, entering onto brightly decorated streets. Today was one of the few days that the peasants in the kingdom were allowed to celebrate, all other holidays restricted to the nobles only. However, barring someone from the Festival of Daigh was not a wise thing to do, lest you risk angering the sun god and casting permanent shadow upon the earth.

Many people were dressed in bright orange and red robes to celebrate the Season of Daigh, beginning today. Dancers were seen twirling about on the streets, encouraging any bits of coins or jewelry people may have to throw down upon the streets. Slaine watched her children become enthralled with the festival, as they did every year. Even Sorley, who did his best to maintain his adult image, could not help feeling the excitement of the festival. Slaine wished she felt the same.

They lined up with the rest of the villagers, waiting for the grand procession that would end with the appearance of the Queen herself. Queen Neasa had not made herself popular with the villagers, despite what she believed. Yet to many feared her rumored sorcery and quite anger to risk rising against her.

So the kingdom stayed the way it was, the villagers nearly stretched beyond their limits, the Magik races have fled from the rise of Neasa and Slaine left to defend her people, yet feel helpless in the continuum of time.

* * *

so you guys know, anrheg means present in welsh, and heibio means past. this story will switch back and forth. 


End file.
